Caring for the sick
by Ryuuko Izawa
Summary: Yui and Kunimitsu are dating. But what happens when Kunimitsu gets a fever from chasing Yui in the rain and Yui having no choice other than bringing him back with her to the GIRL'S dorm? Total madness, that's what. YuiKuni. Slight RyoSaku.


_**This is my second fanfic and my first for both this pairing and these categories. Enjoy.**_  
_**Disclaimer- All I own is the plot. Prince of Tennis and K-On! both belong to their respected owners.**_

* * *

'Yui, wait!',Tezuka Kunimitsu called out as he ran after his girlfriend in the rain. Hirasawa Yui and Tezuka Kunimitsu had been dating since middle school. Yui, however, kept it a secret from her friends, afraid that they might start having ill feelings.

Now Yui was attending college (She's in her final year) and also going to a part time job which was actually modelling and acting and at times singing. She had, after all, grown into a beautiful young lady. She was now also the president of the light music club of her college. Kunimitsu on the other hand was a world famous tennis player.

Yui had caught him kissing a girl nearby, the same girl shown with him on TV. What she did not know is that the girl threw herself on him and not the other way around. Kunimitsu did not even want to kiss her.

He saw Yui dash into a nearby ally and followed her. 'Yui!', he yelled and finally caught hold of her. 'You just misunderstood', he said when he saw tear drops in her eyes. He then pulled her into a tight hug and whispered into her ear, 'You are the only person I love.' He then tipped her head up to face him and slowly closed the distance between them. Yui's eyes went wide then she relaxed and threw her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. She did not notice how warm his body was. They stayed like that for a few minutes until they had to pull apart due to the obvious need of air.

'Kunimitsu', Yui said, 'don't worry, I trust you.'

They then leaned their heads until their foreheads touched. Yui let out a gasp and pulled away. It was then she noticed that Kunimitsu was burning up!

'Yui, what's wrong', Kunimitsu asked before passing out.

'Oh Kuni', Yui whispered sadly.

* * *

Somehow Yui managed to bring Kunimitsu to her dorm room and laid him down on the bed. She then proceeded to take off his wet clothes, unaware of the sounds from outside.

'And then I was like' the door opens 'WOAH!'

Yui turned around. At the door were the rest of the After School Tea Time and Azusa. Azusa, Ui and Jun ended up attending the same college as Yui and the others. Sumire and Nao had followed soon after. However, they thought it was best for Azusa to spend some time alone with her senpais.

Anyhow, what they saw was Yui bending over a hot, unconscious guy with a flushed face and panting as though he had a fever. Both Yui and the guy were wet, head to toe. And the most important thing that caught their attention was the fact that Yui was unbuttoning the boy's shirt.

'Sorry to disturb you', Ritsu said and began to close the door.

'No wait, you have the wrong idea!'

* * *

'Oh so that's what happened', Ritsu said, once Yui finished explaining, content with the answer.

'O-Of course that's what happened. Ritsu, you're jumping to conclusions', a white faced Mio commented.

'But you were scared the most, Mio-Senpai!', Azusa yelled.

'Ugh', a groan was heard from Yui's bed.

'Shhh', Yui put her finger to her lips. She then got up and went to the bed. She took a towel and dipped it in ice cold water and placed it on Kunimitsu's forehead. While tending to her sick boyfriend's fever, Yui failed to notice the knowing glance her friends shared.

'We'll just leave you two lovebirds alone', Mugi said, standing up. The others followed.

'Wait', Yui said as she began to walk away from the bed. However, she stopped when she felt a warm a warm hand grab hold of her wrist. 'Kunimitsu?'

Ritsu and the others used this chance to escape from the room.

'Yu...i... D-Don't lea...ve', Kunimitsu said, in between of ragged breaths. He then opened his eyes. They were dull and dead looking. Weak. His condition almost made Yui want to cry. 'Pl...eas.'

Yui nodded and went back next to the bed. Kneeling next to the bed, she took her boyfriend's hand and held on to it tightly with one hand. She slowly massaged his head using the other.

'Gomen', Yui whispered. 'You're in this condition because of a stupid misunderstanding I made. Gomen.'

'I-Iie. It's not...you...re fault. I ac...tually had...a fe...fev...er be...fore leaving...the house', Kunimitsu said, trying his best to keep his eyes open but failing miserably.

'Nee Kunimitsu, you shouldn't stay in those wet clothes. How about you go take a bath and I'll go and get your clothes washed and dried up in the laundry room. I'll also explain the situation teachers.'

'You've changed... A lot. You're...no lon...ger the air...head...ed girl you...used to be.'

'Don't get the wrong idea. I haven't changed a bit. Actually, I'm putting up a serious front only until you get better', Yui said as she began to get up from kneeling position next to the bed.

Kunimitsu followed suit. With some difficulty he managed to sit up and get out of bed. However the moment he was standing, his knees gave out and he fell down. Yui quickly caught him before he reached the ground. Kunimitsu attempted to thank her through a fit of hacking and coughing.

'Shh... It's ok. Don't try to speak. '

Yui put his arm around her shoulder and her arm went around his waist. The two of them stood up, Yui guiding Kunimitsu to the bathroom. Luckily she made it just in time because whatever was present inside Kunimitsu's stomach was threatening to come back out. He moved as quickly as his shaky legs could carry him to the toilet seat. Then he proceeded to get rid of whatever was making him so miserable. The whole time Yui was kneeling down next to him, patting him on his back and saying comforting words. Using her free hand, she tried to keep Kunimitsu's hair from falling on his face. Her hand was on his sweaty forehead and, judging by the heat emitted, his his temperature could not be less than 103 degree Fahrenheit.

Once he had finished emptying his stomach, he tried to get up to take off his clothes and take a bath. Yui blushed and took it her a cue to get out of there ASAP.

'I-I'll go and get your clothes dry', she stuttered then left.

* * *

Yui knocked on the bathroom door as she waited for her boyfriend to give her a response, but none came. Getting worried, she started pounding on the door. 'Kunimitsu! Kunimitsu open up!', she yelled. She tried the handle and the door opened. Yui frowned. Why did Kunimitsu keep the door unlocked. This is a _girl's_ dorm after all. She began panicking. What if someone saw him and took advantage of his vulnerable state. Yui did not care if they were girls. She already had seen a girl take advantage of her boyfriend earlier that day. She was NOT going to let some random girl take away _her_ boyfriend's virginity before her. She and Kunimitsu were supposed to lose their virginity together.

Yui groaned. Spending those three years in high school with Sawa-chan seems to finally be rubbing off on her.

She shook her head and opened the door. What she saw was a stark naked Kunimitsu lying on the floor, unconscious.

'Oh no, oh no, oh no! Don't tell me someone _did_ take your virginity!', Yui yelled.

Her yelling woke Kunimitsu up. 'Yui...', he murmured.

'Kunimitsu! What happened?!'

'Sorry... I fainted.'

'N-Nee, no one raped you did they?'

'Huh?'

Yui's question surprised him quite a bit. He then cracked a smile and did something totally uncharacteristic of him. He laughed. Though this did result in a coughing fit.

'Noth *cough* *cough* Nothing happened.'

'Did you hurt yourself when you fell down?'

'I'm *cough* *cough* fine. Did you *cough* take *cough* worrying lessons from *pant* *pant* Oishi?', Kunimitsu said. His coughing had finally seized leaving him quite out of breath.

This time it was Yui's turn to begin laughing. 'Come on, let's go.'

'A-Ah'

It was then Yui remembered, her super popular, super hot boyfriend was sitting on the floor in front of her TOTALLY NAKED!

She blushed. 'Did you take your bath yet?', she asked.

Kunimitsu shook his head. At this Yui sighed and draped one of his arms over her shoulders. 'Come on', she said as she heaved him up and took him to the bathtub. After that she stayed with him to make sure he does not pass out and drown.

* * *

After Kunimitsu had finished taking his bath, Yui managed to drag him back to her bed and tuck him in.

As she was going to walk away, she once again felt a warm hand grab hold of her wrist, only this time the hold was not so weak. Kunimitsu pulled her hand to make her bend down. Yui complied. Kunimitsu then leaned forward capturing her lips with his own. He then quickly pulled away with guilt written all over his face.

'I'm sorry', he said. 'I might end up passing my fever to you.'

Yui smiled. 'If I were to catch your fever, I would have already would have by now.'

She then kneeled down to kiss her boyfriend again. Only this time, neither of them pulled away. Kunimitsu, taken away by the momentum, began gnawing Yui's lower lip, begging for access. Yui, once again, complied. She opened her mouth granting the young tennis player the access he wanted. Kunimitsu put his tongue in his girlfriend's mouth and waging war broke out between their tongues. Both of them explored each other's mouths to the fullest. Finally, after a few minutes, those two broke apart since Kunimitsu had begun coughing again. Yui patted his back to help with the cough.

Finally, when the coughing stopped, Yui smiled down at him and said 'Scoot'. Curious as to what his girlfriend was planning, he did as she told. Yui then got into bed beside him and hugged him lightly.

'Nee Kunimitsu?'

'Hn'

'Let's spend the night staying like this.'

Kunimitsu's eyes widened. 'H-Hn', he grunted, closing his eyes.

Yui smiled at her boyfriend's characteristic response and dug her face into his chest. _'He's getting better'_, she thought.

* * *

As those two were peacefully sleeping, there were a whole bunch of girls and boys outside the door seeing everything with the help of the screen in a digital video camera _as well as_ recording it.

'This is quite interesting', Ritsu, Sachi, Ayame, Kana and Megumi said in chorus.

'We should not be doing this', Mio said.

'M-Mio-san is right. Let's go', a blushing Sakuno said.

'Che, you didn't change a bit, did you? Mada mada dane.', Ryoma mocked her.

'Mou... Ryoma-kun is still so mean.'

'Echizen, you should not mock your girlfriend like that. You shouldn't', Momo said.

'Fshuuu... She's _his_ girlfriend. You should not get in between their relationship like that', Kaidoh said.

Ryoma just nodded.

'What did you say, Mamoushi?!', Momo yelled angrily.

'Saa... Are you two trying to wake up Tezuka and Hirasawa-San?', Fuji asked.

'S-Sorry', Momo and Kaidoh said in unison but in a much softer voice.

Fuji smiled and looked at the ones who were watching the video with much more concentration as compared to the others. Ui looked like she was going to punch someone or something, Mugi and Sumire looked at the screen with a look that said that they were dying for something interesting to happen, Inui was writing in his notebook muttering 'ii data', Jun and Tomoka were looking at the screen and thoroughly enjoying themselves, Azusa and Nao tried their best to look least interested in the contents of the screen but they seemed to be failing miserably, Oishi and Kawamura also looked interested in the video but their reactions were similar to that of Sakuno, their faces were bright red and, finally, Akira had a look of slight amusement.

'Nya~ Tainaka-San, how did you get our contact numbers?', Eiji asked.

'I saw them as favourites in Tezuka-San's contact list.'

'What?! You took Tezuka's cellphone?! You're in big trouble if he finds out nya~.'

'That's all right. I've kept his phone back and about why you guys are here, I'll just tell him that I knew you, Eiji-kun, 'Kay?'

'Why me?!'

'Saa, now I have some good blackmail material against Tezuka', Fuji mumbled with a sadistic tone to his voice.

* * *

NEXT MORNING

'Achoo!'

'102 degrees Fahrenheit', Kunimitsu read out from the thermometer in his hand. 'Seems like kissing me and sleeping with me was a bad idea, huh?'

The now sick Yui just groaned in response.

Kunimitsu sighed. 'Is there anything you need?', he asked.

'Cake', Yui croaked out.

'Fine. I'll buy you cake but only _after_ you get better-'

'Yatta!', Yui said cheerfully.

'_And_ after you run 50 laps around the campus for doing something this reckless.'

'5-50 laps?!'

Kunimitsu nodded.

'Iie~', Yui began crying, sniffling, coughing and sneezing one after the other.

Kunimitsu gave a soft smile as he looked at his girlfriend thrashing around. _'Now that's the Yui I know'_.

'Yudan sezu no ikou', he said to his girlfriend. If only he would have followed his own advice at that moment then perhaps he would have been able to dodge the punch to his nose which _accidentally _landed on him during her thrashing about.

* * *

**_Sempai - Senior  
Ii - Something Inui seems to say  
Nya - Cat sound, something Eiji seems to say  
Saa - Something Fuji seems to say  
Mou - Something Sakuno seems to say, especially while pouting or when frustrated  
Mada mada dane - You still have a long way to go, Ryoma's catchphrase  
Yatta - Yay  
Iie - No  
Yudan Sezu no ikou - Don't let your guard down, Tezuka's catchphrase  
How was it? Was it Good, ok, bad, horrible? Please like and review._**


End file.
